Joey and the Rational Food Supply
by Arcane Fuzzball
Summary: Joey gets lost in the woods and there will be a specail guest each chap. Lot's of craziness!
1. The First Chapter!

**Joey and the Rational Food Supply**  
  
Narrator: HELLO everyone to the new humour YGO story involving the best character, Joey! Each chapter 1 lucky guest will be invited into my story, so please, send them in.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me not own YGO, someone else does, so no sue me, please.  
  
ArcaneFuzzball: Welcome everybody to the newest show around, Joey and the Rational Food Supply! As you know each week a speacial guest will be invited into my story, but good will not allways come to them, but now meet our first guest, Drake Cydar!  
  
Narrator: ON with the story! [The light flashes onto 'ON AIR']  
  
***  
  
Narrator: One day the Yu-Gi-Oh gang decided to go camping for a holiday.  
  
Joey: (singing) Were going camping! Were going camping! And we get to eat marshmellows!  
  
Tristan: Yeah! We get Marshmellows. Mmmmmm! (drools)  
  
Yugi: Marshmellows, Marshmellows, we love Marshmellows!  
  
Tea: Goooooooo, MARSHMELLOWS!  
  
Narrator: The gang set off in the Trolley-mobile (4 shopping trolleys joined together, with added wings for flight), into a treacherous forest, just near a large lake.  
  
Narrator: When the gang got to their campsite, Joey said he was hungry.  
  
Joey: I'm Hungry!  
  
Narrator: So Joey left the campsite for some wood to make a picnic table.  
  
Joey: Now i'll think I should get some wood to make a table.  
  
Narrator: Joey found a large tree, but it had fallen into the lake.  
  
Joey: (thinking) Maybe I should get out this inflateable boat thingie and try and get it out?  
  
Narrator: So Joey did inflate the inflateable boat thingie and he jumped into it, but he accedentally droped a rock in it and it popped.  
  
Inflateable Boat Thingie: Floooouush!  
  
Joey:Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: So the inflateable boat thingie deflated and Joey was stranded in the lake!  
  
Joey: HEEEEEELLP!  
  
Narrator: From behind a rock a black figure moved and told Joey to pick up the log.  
  
Black Figure: Joey, hold onto the log!  
  
Narrator: So Joey held onto the log and the black figure lifted up the log and put the log on the dry land.  
  
Joey: How do you know my name, Black Figure Man?  
  
Black Figure Man: Of course I know your name, I've seen every episode of Yu- Gi-Oh!.  
  
Joey: Oh, right.  
  
Joey: But who are you, Black Figure Man?  
  
Black Figue Man: I am the one and only, Drake!  
  
Joey: That guy who wrote KURIBOH'S REVENGE & JOEY AND THE DONUTS and all those other weird stories?  
  
Drake: Yes, That's me.  
  
Joey: COOL! (*_*)  
  
Joey: But how did you lift the log up?  
  
Drake: I sued my muscles for being too weak, so they gave me strengh, lots of it!  
  
Joey: Even more COOL! (*_*)  
  
Narrator: But when Joey fell in the water, he was unaware that his map sank to the bottom of lake.  
  
Joey: Oh no! While I was chitchating away with you Drake, I lost my map!  
  
Both: Oh No! 0_0;  
  
Narrator: So the 2 friends searched for a place to stay for the night, and they searched for food, as Joey had only stocked himself with ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................ MARSHMELLOWS!  
  
Joey: WE MUST NOT LET THE ANIMALS OF THIS FOREST EAT MY MARSHIES, THERE MINE!  
  
Marshmellow 1: Hey, you don't own us, we own us.  
  
Marshmellow 2: Yeah, we have rights too!  
  
Narrator: And as they said this the Marshmellows grew legs and ran away.  
  
Joey: That was wierd?  
  
Drake: Well yes, this story is suppose to be humours, and weird, so that's normal.  
  
Joey: Right...  
  
Arcane Fuzzball: Hello Joey, Drake, I heard someone lost a map, was it you.  
  
Drake: Oh hello Fuzzball. Yes, we did lose it.  
  
Joey: (sobbing) **AND IT HAD A TEDDEY BEAR ON IT**  
  
Joey: (still sobbing) **AND IT WAS EATING A DONUT**  
  
Drake: What kind of donut, 'cause I am the Donut Tyrant (refer to story Joey and the Donuts)  
  
Joey: (still sobbing) **HOT JAM**  
  
Arcane Fuzzball: Was it blue with green and pink polka-dots on it, because i've been searching for one of those for 5 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days, exact.  
  
Joey: (cured of sobbing) Yes it was, Mister Fuzzball, but why is it so significent to your journey?  
  
Arcane Fuzzball: Because it is 5 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days old, so it's gone SUPER MOULDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drake: You like collecting SUPER DONUTS aswell, Arcane Fuzzball?  
  
Arcane Fuzzball: Yes I do Drake, and already i've got the SILVER DONUT, and CHOCO CRUNCH DONUT, and the HOLY GRAIL DONUT, and the SUPER TURKEY DONUT and.....  
  
***  
  
FREAKY! WILL I EVER STOP TALKING ABOUT DONUTS?  
WILL JOEY EVER GET A NEW MAP?  
WILL YOU BE EVER IN THIS STORY?  
  
NOTE: DRAKE, AS HE IS STILL IN HERE THIS CHAPTER, WILL BE HERE NEXT CHAP. WITH ONE OF YOU!  
  
Oh yeah, PLEAZE R&R! 


	2. MORE DONUTS!

JoEy AnD tHe RaTiOnAl FoOd SuPpLy  
  
HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! hello! Well, I think you've got the point now. Yes you do? (looks around classroom) Okay class, today we will be learning the basics of reading a humour story. Class, to start the lesson please open your text books to page 188, Joey and the Rational Food Supply.  
  
DiScLaMeR: *I don't own Yu-gi-oh!* (sobbing)  
Chapter 2: MORE DONUTS!  
  
Narrator: Arcane Fuzzball had finnaly finished his SUPER DONUT collection.  
  
Joey: Yay, you finished!  
  
Arcane Fuzzball: Oh no! We forgot about the map!  
  
Narrator: As he was saying this, a man staretd to speak to them.  
  
Narrator Voice: If you people want another map, you must complete a challenge for me!  
  
Joey: But for who?  
  
Narrator Voice: ME!!!!!  
  
Joey: Okay! :0  
  
Narrator Voice: You must have a donut war with the League of Donut Men, and survive... (lightning cracks)  
  
Drake: Donut War!  
  
Arcane Fuzzball: League of Donut Men!  
  
Joey: Survive! (More lightning)  
  
***  
  
Well, that was quick, so the war will go on! I want reviewers to be in the war, so tell me what side your on, and what weapon(s) you want to have.  
  
NeXt ChApTeR: ThE tEaMs AnD tHeRe WeApOnS! 


	3. The teams and their weapons

JOEY & THE RATIONAL FOOD SUPPLY  
  
'DUNDUN, DUNDUN, DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN, DUNDUN'!  
  
WELCOME TO THE JOEY & THE RATIONAL FOOD SUPPLY SFX SPECIAL! SINCE IT IS ONLY SHORT, I CHOSE TO MAKE THIS A SFX SPECIAL, SO THAT'S WHAT I DID. THIS CHAPPIE WILL HAVE THE SOLDIERS FROM EACH TEAM, THERE WEAPONS AND LOTS OF SFX. (LIGHTNING CRACKS!)  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER THREE: The Teams and their Weapons.  
  
***  
  
First off, the teams if you had forgotten. THE LEAUGE OF DONUT MEN & THE MAD PEOPLE LED BY JOEY!  
  
(A crowd roars) YEAH!  
  
THE MAD PEOPLE LED BY JOEY:  
  
Joey: Weapons: A chicken wing!? A sledge hammer (used to knock down opponents forts)  
  
Arcane Fuzzball: Weapons: A HUGE bazooka that fires old, soggy, mouldy jam donuts at the opponent. A catapult that throws old, soggy, mouldy iced donuts.  
  
Drake Cydar: Weapons: DemonHammer. DemonSword. DemonShield. (If you want to know what it does, see Cyber Drac's bio)  
  
Yuri: Discription: Is half fox and has blue fox ears, a blue fox tail and silver hair that turns red when he is angry. He has a staff with a star and moon symbol on it and it can do almost anything he tells it too. Weapons: Moon Staff Star (mystical)  
  
Some Random Guy: Discription: Has a random appearance. Weapons: Random (has a new one like every minitue)  
  
INTERVAL: (AD) Do you want a donut? Then call Bob Brown on 15151515! It's your choice! (interval ends)  
  
WHOOOOOOOO! (That was SFX)  
  
THE LEAUGE OF DONUT MEN:  
  
Joeseph: Dicription: Like Joey, but reversed. Weapons: An array of hammers (not mallets, drake)  
  
Magical Furrball: Discription: Like Arcane Fuzzball, but reversed. Weapons: An array of thongs!?  
  
Cider Bake: Discription: Like Drake Cydar, but reversed. Weapons: An arsenal of different guns. (hey, I didn't say he has ammo, did I?)  
  
Yuki: Discription: Like Yuri, but reversed. Weapons: A staff with the sun in the middle.  
  
Random Glitch: Discription: Like Some Random Guy, but reversed. (but he's random?) Weapons: Steals other peoples weapons.  
  
DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN etc etc.  
  
Various famous music starts playing.  
  
Arcane Fuzzball: SHUT UP! Oh yeah, R&R (even thoough you can't really) 


End file.
